They Are Soulmates After All
by notxherex
Summary: "Dear America, Death awaits me and I am not afraid." One-shot! USUK, small hint of FrUK. So small it's barely even there.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

><p><em>Dear America,<em>

_Death awaits me and I am not afraid. I have seen death before, you know? You'd think his cold clammy hands reaching out towards me would leave me in such a state that I would fear it the next time I came across him. But, to be honest, I welcomed him each time. I wanted him to take me away. Life as in immortal is tiring, especially the life of a nation's. We live through war, though having our cities burned down, and our own people killed. We live seeing new leaders rise to power and fall from the weight of it._

_Our leaders, the ones that say they want the best for us and for the people.  
>How despicable it is to lie.<em>  
><em>Though there are times when we come across a good soul, someone who cares for others like we do for our citizens. They never last long do they? They are often murdered, assassinated.<br>I know you've been through that a lot, America.  
>But that's life of an immortal. We'll always experience pain and remember it for eternity. <em>

_You might be wondering where I'm going with this but there is no real reason I'm writing to you, I just wish to share my thoughts about life and about what I wish I could have had. _

_You see I don't envy mortals, I envy what they can have and, maybe, just why I couldn't have it. _

_I hate that I couldn't love normally like mortals can but could actually feel love. Love that lasted forever and that I could do nothing about. _  
><em>You hear those fairy tales all the time saying that forever is beautiful, wonderful. You get to be with the one you love until the end of time!<br>Whenever that is.  
>France asked me to marry him once, all for the sake of saving his country. No need for love. I, of course, refused to. Could you imagine the frog and I together? Until death do us part? No such thing, not for a nation. Not staying together that long I mean. Would it have been different if he had loved me? I can't answer that America, not now.<br>Countries can not love because we're always going to be at war with one country or another, thanks to our leaders, our people. What if you had to go to war with your loved one, the one you were married to? Do you see the dilemma? I'm sure you have._

_It will soon end for me though, I'm sorry to have gotten off track. I'm dying, I don't have time for rambles. _

_Death always separates when it comes to nations, Death comes for the weak ones. He comes for the ones that have lost it all. I knew this would happen. I knew that I would no longer be able to keep up with the world, to keep up with you but it's okay. It's more than okay actually. I don't know what the world will come to after I'm gone. I don't know what other nation will succumb to Death's grasp or when for that matter, but I hope that you can stay alive and be happier than I was. I will miss you though. It's a bit corny, but you were my sunshine, my most important person._

_I will have to stop here. I know that I'll die without leaving my body behind, just like old nations have. I can already see my feet starting to shine and break away into small glowing particles. I believe it would be a terrifyingly beautiful sight for someone to watch._

_The world is fading, Death is at my door._

_Goodbye._

America re-folded the old letter and carefully put it back in his wallet. He could, by now, recite it word for word. It had already been years since England's disappearance, his death.  
>America sighed and looked up to his left where a young man was sitting across from him. Said man was reading a book and was too engrossed in it to notice the older man watching him.<p>

_"Arthur."_  
>America knew the man's name only by chance. It hadn't been long since he had heard Arthur's friend call out to him one day on the street. The name of his dead beloved had been so familiar it had caused his curiosity to peak and made him turn around.<p>

He would feel confusion and sadness hit his heart.  
>He would cry for nights wondering why fate liked to make him suffer.<br>But most importantly, he would be able to see him again, or so it seemed.

It was a curious and depressing sight but he couldn't stop himself from riding the bus every now and then to see the shaggy haired blonde who had the same emerald eyes and smile of the dead nation.

America never introduced himself for he saw no need.  
>His England was gone, had been gone for decades now.<p>

This Arthur person looked just like him, but America knew he was mortal.  
>Arthur would grow old, have his own family, and eventually he would die.<br>He would leave his body behind to be buried by his loved ones.

America, being a nation, knew that England had been right, he knew they couldn't love normally like mortals could.  
>Nations had no right to be selfish, they had to be there for their people, he couldn't be with England when they both existed in this world and he couldn't love Arthur.<p>

America smiled and took his eyes off of Arthur, he wouldn't want to anyway. Not now that the one who had his heart was gone.

It just wasn't the same. America had loved England. America still loves England and there was no way anyone could replace his love.

America got off the bus at the next stop and looked up at the sky, promising himself that he would never go back to look at Arthur. Because he was no England, it didn't matter that they looked exactly the same.

Maybe, this was what happened to nations after they were destroyed. They could finally have the experience of being mortal, of being normal.  
>Maybe, in another life or in another world where they were both the same, he could be beside England.<p>

Because, after all, he knew they were meant to be together.

They were soulmates.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I wrote this at midnight last night which wasn't a smart thing to do because I was exhausted but you know I prefer to write sometimes. I was also feeling sad.<p>

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are appreciated!

Have a nice day/night!

_I'll rewrite it if need be. _


End file.
